<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose-Scented Water by velveteenvamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433588">Rose-Scented Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp'>velveteenvamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of erotica, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I just love Mileena so much, Intimacy, Loyalty, Romance, Sensuality, cuteness, she deserves the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya teaches Mileena just how pleasurable bathing can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose-Scented Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening was Tanya's favourite time of day; Outworld looked especially resplendent in the orangey hues of the setting sun and the air was just a mite cooler. But, most of all, it was the time when she got to be closest to her Kahnum, a privilege that no other enjoyed. Outworld's days were harsh and unforgiving, but the evenings brought about an air of serenity to them and Mileena's mood would reflect that. </p><p>Every evening, the servants would draw a hot bath for Mileena, labouring to ensure that it was fit for royalty. Only the finest of oils would be added to the comparably harsh water: the intoxicating aroma of sandalwood and absolute rose would invitingly fill the dry air, beckoning only the most worthy to indulge in its perfume. </p><p>It hadn't always been such an elaborate affair, though. When Tanya had first started serving Mileena, the servants would draw a simple bath with not an oil in sight. Truly, Mileena had never given bathing much thought. For her, it was simply a routine procedure that was a means to an end, a practical activity to rid herself of the day's filth and grime. </p><p>But, that had all changed one evening when Tanya had been bold enough to approach the Kahnum alone and humbly ask if she may present a suggestion. For everyone else, an audience alone with the man-eating royal would have been their greatest fear, but Tanya saw something in Mileena that no others did: a desire to be loved and accepted. Tanya wished to show her both, even if it was through something as simple as a bath. Regarding her as the most loyal and greatest aid, Mileena had agreed to hear out her suggestion. </p><p>Tanya explained that in Edenia, it was commonplace for a noble to bathe in the finest of oils and for bathing to not just be a mundane activity, but for it to be enjoyed as one of pleasure. She watched as the Kahnum seemed to consider the information, tilting her head to the side in contemplation. After half a minute or so, Mileena's lips curled into a smile and she asked if Tanya could show her how it ought to be done, raspy voice dripping with a honied lust. </p><p>So that was exactly what the Edenian did. Tanya arranged for only the most luxurious, highly graded oils to be imported into Outworld along with ordering the servants to fashion towels made of only the softest cotton. Under her supervision, the tub was filled with divinely scented water and rose petals while warm towels were prepared for when Mileena wished to finish. </p><p>The first time Mileena enjoyed such a bath, she momentarily closed her snake-like eyes as she allowed herself to sink into the satiny water, releasing a soft moan of pleasure. Then, she turned her head to her concubine and beckoned her to join, voice barely above a seductive whisper. Slowly, Tanya lowered herself into the vast tub, sitting on the other side, her long legs intertwining with Mileena's. </p><p>For a while, the two lovers laid together and basked in each other's company, brushing their hands against one another and occasionally sharing the gentlest of kisses. But, ever the dutiful mistress, Tanya felt that she needed to serve in some way. Slowly and in Mileena's field of vision, she dotted some rose oil into her hands before shifting her position and gently rubbing the mixture onto the Empress's firm body. For someone so resilient and terrifyingly strong, Mileena had the softest, silkiest skin that she had ever had the pleasure of feeling. Tanya took particular care once she reached the raised, jagged scars along her back and arms, ensuring that she kissed each and every one of them, reminding Mileena that they were a testament to her strength and by no means a weakness. Then, she worked her way up and massaged the oil into her untamed hair, smoothing out the stray strands and cleaning out the dregs of blood that had spurted into the follicles during one of her meals. </p><p>With the gloriously scented oil seeping into her hair and softening it up, Mileena softly planted a kiss onto Tanya's full lips, as if requesting permission. Tanya responded by softly parting her lips and allowing Mileena's long, serpentine tongue to enter the crevasses of her mouth, while her own tongue wrapped around her lover's, finding a sensual rhythm. Wrapping her well-muscled arms around the empress's back, Tanya deepened the kiss, feeling a set of Mileena's many teeth brush up against her cheek. The fearsome maw only tantalised Tanya further, there was something incredibly erotic and loving about how the Kahnum always tamed her inherent savagery with her. Mileena took great care to ensure that she was as gentle as could be with her kisses and playful nibbles and that her claws never sunk too deep into her flesh; others may have viewed her as a monster and an abomination, but Tanya paid the dissenters no heed because she knew differently. After all, they weren't lucky enough to witness just how tender and loving Mileena could be. </p><p>The evening was Tanya's favourite time of day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Maybe I'll do a steamier sequel in the future, we'll see! So looking forward to playing Mileena again later this month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>